pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magcargo
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexmokalos=013 |evofrom=Slugma |gen=Generation II |species=Lava Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Rock |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=55.0 kg |imweight=121.3 lbs. |ability=Magma Armor Flame Body |dw=Weak Armor |egg1=Amorphous |body=02 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Magcargo (Japanese: マグカルゴ Magukarugo) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Magcargo is a large, red Snail Pokémon. It appears to be made of magma. A noticeable thing about Magcargo is that it has a large rock on its back, which turned it into a / Pokémon. Magcargo tend to live in volcanoes. Evolution Magcargo is the evolved form of Slugma, which evolves at level 38. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Evolve Slugma |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Slugma |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Slugma |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Slugma |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Stark Mountain |dprarity=Common |platinum=Stark Mountain |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Slugma |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Friend Safari, Evolve Slugma |xyrarity=Rare}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |silver=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |crystal=Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell. |ruby=Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile - just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma. |sapphire=Magcargo's body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees F. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog. |emerald=The shell on its back is made of hardened magma. Tens of thousands of years spent living in volcanic craters have turned Magcargo's bodies into magma. |firered=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |leafgreen=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |diamond=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |pearl=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |platinum=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |heartgold=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |soulsilver=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |black=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |white=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |black 2=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |white 2=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |x=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |y=Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell.|or = Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile-just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma.|as = Magcargo's body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog.}} Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation II-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |[[Smog]]|30|70|20|Poison|Special|Tough|4|0}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 6 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Cute|4|0}} 8 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 13 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 15 |'Incinerate'|60|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|3|0}} 20 |Clear Smog|50|—|15|Poison|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 22 |'Ancient Power'|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 27 |'Flame Burst'|70|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 29 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 34 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|2|2}} 36 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 38 |Shell Smash|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Tough|3|0}} 43 |Body Slam|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 47 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 54 |'Flamethrower'|90|100|15|Fire|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 58 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Smog]]|20|70|20|Poison|Special|Tough|3}} 1 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Beauty|3}} 1 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Cute|2}} 8 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special|Beauty|3}} 11 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Cute|2}} 16 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 23 |[[Recover]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Smart|0}} 26 |'AncientPower'|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 31 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 38 |'Lava Plume'|80|100|15|Fire|Special|Tough|2}} 45 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|3}} 52 |Body Slam|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 61 |'Flamethrower'|95|100|15|Fire|Special|Beauty|2}} 66 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 219 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 219 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 219 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 219 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 219 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 219 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 219 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 219 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 219 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Magcargo BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyMagcargo.gif |b2w2spr=Magcargo BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyMagcargo.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Magcargo XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Magcargo XY.gif |orasspr = Magcargo XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Magcargo XY.gif}} Anime * Egan's Magcargo * Macy's Magcargo * Mag Trivia * Magcargo is the only -type Pokémon that has a pre-evolution that isn't a -type. Origins Magcargo is a portmanteau of Mag'ma and Es'cargo. Gallery 219Magcargo OS anime.png 219Magcargo Dream.png 219Magcargo Pokemon Stadium.png 219Magcargo Pokémon PokéPark.png 219Magcargo Pokémon HOME.png Magcargo-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Gastropod Pokémon